Ein kaltes Gericht
by Abhaya
Summary: Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird. Mystique wusste dies ebenso gut, wie Magneto es wissen sollte. [Spoiler XMen III]
1. Spoilerwarnung

Also, Mystique und Magneto gehören mir natürlich nicht (wäre ja auch zu schön), sondern Marvel Comics. Das Gedicht (das Kursive) gehört mir auch nicht. Es heißt „Versprechen" und stammt von JosephineDracul, die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat, es zu nutzen. Ganz vielen Dank dafür "knuddel" Zu finden ist das Gedicht auf ff . de in der Sammlung „Dunkle Gedanken" im Bereich Trauriges. Ich finde dieses Gedicht einfach nur absolut toll, meiner Meinung nach passt es absolut auf Mystique. Wem dieses Gedicht gefällt, der kann Josephine ja ein Review hinterlassen "mit Zaunpfahl wink"

Ansonsten muss ich noch sagen, dass der ganze Oneshot ein einziger Spoiler auf X-Men III ist, wer den Film noch sehen möchte, sollte die Story erst hinterher lesen. Wer den Film nicht sehen möchte, kann den Oneshot natürlich gleich lesen ;-)

Außerdem muss ich noch sagen, dass ich nur die Filme kenne (Schande über mein Haupt) und mir deshalb meine eigene Version von Mystiques Beziehung zu Magneto zusammengesponnen habe. Wer mehr weiß, kann mir gerne ne Mail schicken, mich aufklären und das Ganze als AU betrachten "lieb schau"

Und falls es jemandem nicht gefallen sollte, dass ich die Spoilerwarnung und das ganze Vorgelaber in ein Extrakap stecke, den möchte ich bitten, das Ganze nicht gleich zu sperren, sondern mir eine Mail zu schicken. Man kann ja über alles reden ;-) Wenn es niemanden stört, ist das natürlich auch toll. Ich habe nämlich festgestellt, dass dem Kapitel vorangestellte Spoilerwarnungen häufig überlesen werden und das möchte ich niemandem antun ;-)

Aber nun genug des Vortextes, ich hoffe, dass wenigstens einige noch dabei sind und weiterlesen. Und mir vielleicht sogar ein Review schreiben? "lieb schau"

Viele Grüße,  
Abhaya


	2. Das kalte Gericht

**Ein kaltes Gericht**

Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihre Schulter, zerrte sie zu Boden. Dort lag sie nun, wand sich in Krämpfen auf den harten Stahlplatten, versuchte, nicht zu wimmern.

Sie wusste, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn seine Untergebenen Schwäche zeigten. Dies galt umso mehr für sie, die sie mehr sein wollte als eine einfache Untergebene. Sie wollte sein Ein und Alles sein und irgendwann würde ihr dies auch gelingen. Irgendwann würde Magneto mehr in ihr sehen als nur das nützliche Werkzeug Mystique. Irgendwann würde er sie als Frau erkennen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Doch irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, absolut nicht. Etwas zerrte an ihrem Bewusstsein, stach durch ihre Gedanken, quälte ihre innersten Gefühle. Etwas veränderte sie von Grundauf, nahm ihr etwas sehr Wichtiges.

„Erik!", rief sie, in der Hoffnung, dass Magneto diese Qual beenden konnte. Mystique schlang ihre langen Arme um ihren Körper, versuchte, den grausamen Schmerzen zu widerstehen.

Und dann war es vorbei. Einfach so. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die letzten Minuten (Sekunden? Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren), lediglich der harte Stahlboden zeigte ihr, dass die letzten Sekunden oder Minuten oder auch Stunden keine Einbildung gewesen waren. Dass sie wirklich geschehen waren. Dass etwas sich verändert hatte. 

Vorsichtig öffnete Mystique die Augen, vage konnte sie vier dunkle Gestalten vor einem strahlend weißen Hintergrund erkennen. Nur langsam adaptierten sich ihre Augen. ZU langsam.

Ein grässlicher Verdacht stieg in ihr auf, sie hoffte, dass sie sich irrte. Als sie Eriks Gesicht erkennen konnte, wusste sie, dass der Verdacht kein Verdacht war. Das Mitleid in seinem Gesicht löschte all ihre Hoffnungen mit einem Schlag hinfort, ließ sie in die Dunkelheit der Verzweiflung stürzen.

„Erik.", wiederholte sie bittend. Sie betete, dass sie sich irrte, dass seine Augen nicht wegen ihr so hart glänzten. Dass sie noch immer die Möglichkeit hatte, Mystique, die Frau, für ihn zu sein. Ängstlich sah sie ihm in die Augen, suchte nach einer anderen Antwort als der, die sie bereits kannte.

Magnetos Gesicht verhärtete sich, Pyro sah betreten zu Boden, Juggernaut und der vierte Mutant zu seiner Seite sahen sie nur angewidert an. Wie man ein Insekt ansehen würde. Ein hässliches, nutzloses Insekt. Mystique wimmerte leise, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Es war nicht fair, er konnte sie doch nicht...

„Du bist keine mehr von uns.", sagte Magneto leise. „Du bist jetzt eine von ihnen." Seine Stimme klang sanft, voll Bedauern, doch gnadenlos und endgültig. Dann wandte er sich ab, ließ sie einfach liegen und setzte seinen kleinen Privatkrieg fort.

Er konnte ganz offensichtlich doch. Er konnte sie einfach so liegen lassen, wie einen... Sie konnte es nicht einmal denken, geschweige denn akzeptieren. Sie hatte bisher den Blick auf ihre Haut vermeiden können, sie wollte nicht wissen, was dieser Pfeil ihr angetan hatte. Was er aus ihr gemacht hatte...

Lange lag sie still in dem Container, die Gewissheit, dass sie nun ein... MENSCH... ein homo sapiens war, hatte sie erstarren lassen. Doch noch mehr als der Verlust ihrer Mutation hatte sie Eriks Lehnsherrs Ablehnung getroffen. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, wäre Magneto jetzt all seiner Kräfte beraubt, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, würde er jetzt hier liegen und sich so schwach und abartig normal fühlen.

Erst als die Sirenen der alarmierten Polizei schrillten und die zuckenden Lichter der Einsatzwagen auch das Innere des Hochsicherheitscontainers erreichten, kehrte so etwas wie Leben in sie zurück. Kalte Wut stieg in ihr auf, gepaart mit gnadenloser Rachsucht. Sie war nicht gut genug für Erik Lehnsherr?

Nun, er sollte noch erfahren, wozu sie fähig war. Auf ewig sollte er bereuen, was er ihr angetan hatte.

Auf ewig sollte er bereuen, dass er sein Versprechen nicht gehalten hatte...

OoO

_Versprechen _

_  
Vor langer Zeit hast du geschworen  
mir zu helfen, den richtigen Weg zu wählen._

Raven war 13 und lief über den Schulhof, die Mappe schwer mit Büchern beladen über ihrer Schulter. Sie war bereits zu spät und wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, würde sie sich noch mehr verspäten. Doch bereits von weitem konnte sie erkennen, dass der Eingang der Schule mal wieder von jenem Kerl versperrt wurde, der sich selbst nur Big Boy´ nannte und alle, die kleiner, schwächer oder einfach langsamer als er waren – was auf so ziemlich alle zutraf, da er wirklich SEHR groß und stark war – um ein sogenanntes „Eintrittsgeld" erpresste. Wer nicht bezahlte, kam nicht in die Schule, so einfach war das. Dass er damit den meisten Kindern das Geld für die einzige warme Mahlzeit am Tag nahm, war ihm egal. Wer nicht bezahlte, bezog Prügel.

Doch heute hatte sie kein Geld. Big Boy hatte ihr bereits gestern das Geld für diese Woche abgenommen und sie besaß nicht mal mehr einen Cent, wovon also sollte sie ihn bezahlen?

„Sieh an, sieh an, wen haben wir denn da?", hörte sie schon Big Boys leicht lispelnde Stimme. „Das Federvieh Raven. Immer vorbildlich in der Schule, nie schwänzend und immer die besten Zensuren. So ein hübsches Mädel wie du kann Schulden natürlich bei mir abarbeiten."

Natürlich musste sie die besten Zensuren haben, wollte sie jemals aus dieser stinkenden Gegend weg. Es gab nichts, was sie sich sehnlicher wünschte. Zur Zeit überwog zwar der Wunsch, entweder weit weg oder jemand zu sein, der größer und stärker als Big Boy war, aber das war die Ausnahme. Allerdings nahm dieser Wunsch von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu, der Kerl kam immer näher auf sie zu, die Handgelenke ließ er unheilvoll knacken, ein schmieriges Grinsen zog sich von einem hässlichen Ohr zum nächsten. Er genoss sichtlich ihre Angst.

Bitte, warum kann ich nicht stärker sein als er? Oder größer?´, betete sie lautlos vor sich hin, die Augen im Angesicht des Kommenden fest geschlossen. Sie spürte, wie sich etwas veränderte, doch sie wagte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Auch das Reißen von Stoff konnte sie hören genau wie das erschrockene Keuchen des Schlägers, sie fühlte, wie ihre dünne Bluse an den Schulter zerriss und ihre Knochen knackten.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie befand sich fast einen halben Meter weiter über dem Erdboden als vorher! Sie war ganz eindeutig größer geworden! Die Panik drohte sie zu übermannen, doch das ängstliche Gesicht Big Boys beruhigte sie. Es würde ihr nichts mehr geschehen.

„Buh!", rief sie probehalber. Auch ihre Stimme hatte sich verändert, war tiefer geworden, sie ließ auf einen wirklich gewaltigen Brustkorb schließen. Big Boy zuckte erschrocken zusammen, drehte sich um und rannte, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Raven kicherte leise mit dieser faszinierend tiefen Stimme und wünschte sich probehalber ihr altes Aussehen zurück. Sofort sah sie den Boden näherkommen, sie hatte wieder ihre alte Größe erreicht. Allerdings waren ihre Hände blau und mit seltsamen Schuppen bedeckt. Ihre Haare waren nun kürzer und von einem leuchtenden Rot, ein faszinierender Kontrast zu ihrer Hautfarbe.

Neugierig schob sie ihre Bluse hoch, auch ihr Bauch war blau, sowie sämtliche Haut, die sie sehen konnte. Sie fühlte keine Angst, lediglich eine unbändige Faszination. Sie hatte bereits von Mutanten gehört und dass einige von ihnen wirklich unvorstellbar mächtige Kräfte besaßen. Nun gehörte sie also zu ihnen, nun würde niemals wieder jemand auf ihr herumtrampeln. Fröhlich lachte sie auf.

Auch ihre normale Stimme hatte sich verändert, sie schien eine Art Echo bekommen zu haben. Es hört sich – lustig an... Erneut lachte sie und beschloss, heute nicht in die Schule zu gehen. Vielleicht niemals wieder. Als Mutantin, die jedes beliebige Aussehen annehmen konnte, standen ihr alle Türen der Welt offen. Gemächlich schlenderte sie vom Schulhof, dabei von einer Gestalt in die nächste wechselnd.

Bereits zwei Tage später traf sie auf Erik Lehnsherr. Er war jung und sah gut aus. Sehr gut sogar. Also beschloss sie, ihm zu folgen, zumal er ihr ein Angebot machte, dass sie nicht ablehnen konnte.

„Ich werde dir den Weg der Mutanten zeigen, ich werde dich die Macht lehren, deine Gabe zu nutzen und zu verbessern, Mystique."

Er hatte ihr einen neuen Namen gegeben. Mystique. Die Geheimnisvolle...

OoO

Noch heute hatte sie seine lächelnde Stimme im Ohr, wie sie ihr alle Macht der Welt versprach.

_Wusstest du nicht, was ich damals schon war?  
Welcher Weg mir vorherbestimmt war?  
Nein. Du wusstest es nicht.  
Sonst hättest du dieses Versprechen nie ausgesprochen. _

Erst jetzt, wo sie ein Mensch war, wurde ihr klar, dass er sie niemals verstanden hatte. Dass sie für ihn niemals Mystique, die Frau, hätte werden können, da er in ihr immer nur ein nützliches Werkzeug gesehen hatte.

Selbst das Kompliment am Alkali-Lake, nachdem sie erfolgreich den Zentralcomputer infiltriert hatte, war nicht für sie, sondern nur für ihre Fähigkeiten bestimmt gewesen. Sie hatte noch genau die Stimme des Adamantiummutanten im Ohr.

**Sie ist gut.** , hatte er gesagt.

**Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut.** , hatte Erik erwidert. Damals hatte sie sich geschmeichelt gefühlt, heute wusste sie, dass es gar nichts bedeutet hatte. Für Erik war sie als Person niemals wichtig gewesen...

Und obwohl sie es im tiefsten Unterbewusstsein immer geahnt hatte, tat dieses Wissen weh. Es schmerzte wie die Hölle. Und der Hass in ihr waberte immer höher, ließ sie die anzüglichen Blicke der Polizisten angesichts ihrer nackten Gestalt reglos hinnehmen, ließ sie die kalten Handschellen klaglos ertragen, sogar die speckige Uniformjacke, die ein mitfühlender Polizist um ihre Schultern legte, störte sie nicht. Sie würde ihre Rache bekommen... Eiskalt und in vielen kleinen Portionen. Getreu dem Sprichwort: Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird.

Genau, wie ER es sie gelehrt hatte...

OoO

Sie hatte versucht, sich anzupassen. Sie hatte die Gestalt angenommen, die sie vor ihrer Mutation besessen hatte, sie ging auf Eriks Wunsch sogar weiter zur Schule. Doch sie hatte Angst. Big Boy hatte allen erzählt, was sie war und egal, welche Gestalten sie annehmen konnte, in ihrem Innersten war sie noch immer ein 13-jähriges Mädchen, das akzeptiert werden wollte.

Selbst von Magneto fühlte sie sich in dieser Zeit im Stich gelassen, immerhin hatte er sie zurückgeschickt an jenen Ort, wo ihr nur mit Hass und Abscheu begegnet wurde. Selbst die Lehrer sahen in ihr nur noch ein blauhäutiges Monster, das sich hinter der Fassade eines kleinen Mädchens versteckte.

Eines Tages war es soweit. Zu sechst trieben sie Raven an den Rand des Daches der Schule. Als Abschluss einer zweistündigen Hetzjagd quer durch die Schule wollten sie nun wissen, ob das Monster auch fliegen konnte.

Immer näher trieben die starken, breitschultrigen Jungen Raven auf den Abgrund zu, weideten sich an ihrer Angst und riefen sich obszöne Witze zu. Aus der Perspektive Ravens sahen sie aus wie die apokalyptischen Toten höchstpersönlich. Und sie kamen näher. Raven machte sich so klein wie möglich, hoffte, dass man sie in der Gestalt eines kleinen blonden Mädchens nicht belästigen würde.

„Seht euch das Federvieh an. Tut mir leid, Monster, aber ich steh nicht auf kleine blonde Mädchen.", lachte ihr Anführer dreckig und stieß sie den Abgrund hinunter.

Panisch schrie Raven auf. Sie wollte nicht sterben, schon gar nicht so. Tränen schossen in ihre fest zusammengekniffenen Augen, sie wollte doch nur ihre Ruhe haben. Sie wünschte sich, ihre Mutation niemals entdeckt zu haben, sie wünschte sich nur noch ein normales Leben. Und sei es als Opfer all dieser Schlägertypen wie Big Boy...

Obwohl ihr Fall Stunden zu dauern schien, konnte nicht mehr als der Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergangen sein, als sie hart auf dem Boden landete. Erstaunlicherweise war sie noch am Leben, es hatte ihr zwar die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben, aber ansonsten ging es ihr gut.

Sie konnte die panischen Schreie ihrer Verfolger und etwas durch die Luft zischen hören. Dann nur noch ein widerliches, feuchtes Klatschen und dann Stille. Totenstille.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Sie sah direkt in Magnetos lächelnde Augen. Schwankend erhob sie sich und sah sich um. Sie lag auf einer breiten, äußerst dünnen Metallscheibe und schwebte in den Luft, etwa zehn Meter über dem Boden. Sie war nicht einmal zwei Meter tief gefallen. Auf dem Dach konnte sie die Gestalten ihrer Verfolger erkennen, keiner von ihnen bewegte sich und das viele Blut sagte ihr, dass sie das auch niemals wieder tun würden. Tief in ihrem Innersten war sie entsetzt über die Brutalität, mit der sich die Eisenstangen durch die Körper der Jungen gebohrt hatten, doch die Genugtuung überwog bei weitem. Sie hatten ihre Strafe erhalten.

„Hallo, meine Liebe. Ich denke, du hast genug gelernt. Möchtest du mit mir kommen?", fragte Magneto mit seiner einnehmenden Stimme.

Raven nickte impulsiv, nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die versteckten Blicke ihrer Eltern voll Abscheu und Unverständnis. Bei Magneto konnte ihr Leben nur besser werden.

„Ja, ich will.", antwortete sie mit fester Stimme, bekräftigte ihre Einwilligung noch einmal. Endlich würde sie zu Leuten kommen, die sie verstanden, die genau so waren wie sie. Genauso verbessert...

Zufrieden lächelnd legte Magneto einen Arm um ihre Schultern und ließ die Metallscheibe über der Stadt schweben. Lautlos flogen sie in ihre neue Heimat.

OoO

Raven war tot. Das kleine Mädchen voller Angst verschwand unter der Fassade der harten Kämpferin. Es gab nur noch Mystique und diese wurde mächtiger und mächtiger. Unter Magnetos weiser Führung lernte sie ihr Aussehen in immer kürzerer Zeit und immer perfekter zu verändern, bis nicht einmal mehr Blutanalysen auf einen Doppelgänger hinwiesen. Bis sie die absolute Waffe war, unsichtbar, unaufhaltbar. Denn wie sollte man jemanden fangen, der sich innerhalb von Zehntelsekunden in einen selbst verwandeln konnte? Mystique genoss die Zeit und die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie bekam.

In dieser Zeit lernte sie auch, die Menschen zu hassen. Jene homo sapiens, die sie nur mit Abscheu und Hass ansahen. Sie hassten alles, was sie nicht verstanden und das Wesen Mystiques entzog sich eindeutig ihrem Verständnis. Also versuchte das FBI, sie zu fangen und „sicher zu stellen", wie es in diesem wunderbaren Beamtendialekt hieß. Im Klartext bedeutete das nur, dass mit scharfer Munition geschossen werden durfte.

In diesem Moment trat sie Magnetos Krieg gegen die Menschen aktiv bei. Sie wurde seine Waffe, lautlos, gefährlich, schnell. Sie lernte bei den besten Meistern aller Kampfkünste und sie lernte schnell. Schon bald gab es niemanden mehr, der es wagte, sich ihr entgegen zu stellen. Sie war frei.

OoO

_Hättest mir nie helfen wollen.  
Selbst heute, nach so langer Zeit; --   
Zeit der Finsternis und des Hasses;  
weißt du nicht, was ich bin.  
Meine Augen konnte ich nie verbergen.  
In ihnen siehst du meine dunkle Seele; _

Inzwischen war ihr klar, dass Magneto sie nur ausgenutzt hatte, sie und ihre Angst vor den Menschen. Er hatte sie in einer Zeit der höchsten Verwirrung in seine Richtung gelenkt und sie hatte sich lenken lassen. Deshalb saß sie nun wehrlos zwischen zwei Polizisten, die sich nur mühsam vom Anblick ihrer wohlgeformten, nackten Beine hatten losreißen können, eingequetscht in einem klapprigen Dienstwagen und war auf dem Weg in ein Labor des FBI. Man hatte sie doch noch erwischt.

Die Zeit des Hasses gegen die Menschen war für sie vorbei, sie war nun selbst einer. Doch in ihrem Innersten war sie noch immer das kleine Mädchen Raven, das nur Vertrauen gewollt hatte und mit Misstrauen belohnt wurde. Nach Magnetos Verrat hatte sie auch den letzten Funken Vertrauen in ihre – nun Mitmenschen – verloren. Nun stand sie nur noch auf ihrer Seite, nun würde sie nur noch für ihre eigene Sache kämpfen. 

Und sei es gegen Magneto.

Sie zog die geborgte Uniformjacke enger um ihren schlanken Körper, spannte probeweise ihre Muskeln an. Sie waren noch immer so sehnig und kräftig wie vor ihrer „Heilung", sie war noch immer die alte Kämpferin. Ein Schimmer ihres tief empfundenen Hasses gegen Magneto und all jene, die sie verraten hatten, trat in ihre Augen, ließ sie kalt und hart wirken. Die Männer neben ihr räusperten sich unbehaglich, sie wussten nichts von Ravens Wiedergeburt, doch sie spürten, dass etwas Dunkles geschehen war.

Mystique war nun Raven und beide befanden sich auf einem Rachefeldzug, der erst mit dem Tod der Opfer enden würde. Mit dem Tod Magnetos.

_Nie ist es dir aufgefallen.  
Du sahst die Bitterkeit; doch nicht den Verrat.  
Du sahst die Einsamkeit; doch nicht den Hass.  
Du sahst das Wissen; doch nicht die Macht.  
Nun ist es zu spät._

Erik Lehnsherr war der Meinung gewesen, sie hätte mit ihrer Mutation auch ihren Nutzen für ihn eingebüßt. Sie war für ihn nur noch ein dreckiger Mensch gewesen und dieses Wissen hatte sie verletzt. Zutiefst. Zugleich hatte es sie aber auch stärker gemacht, hatte sie von ihrer Abhängigkeit zu ihm befreit. Sie nahm nun von niemandem mehr Befehle entgegen, ihre ehemals unerschütterliche Loyalität war nicht mehr als ein verblassender Schatten in den tiefsten Abgründen ihrer Seele.

Sie hatte keine Angst mehr.

Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an den Satz, gesprochen vor langer Zeit zu einem nun toten Mann.

**Männer wie Sie waren der Grund, warum ich als kleines Mädchen Angst vor der Schule hatte.**, hatte sie in der Gestalt seines Assistenten zu Senator Kelly gesagt. Damals war es die Wahrheit gewesen. Niemals wieder würde sie solch einen Satz sagen müssen. Sie war, was sie war und auch ein Magneto würde lernen, dass sie selbst als Mensch mächtiger als viele seiner Gefolgsleute war.

_Ich habe meinen Weg gewählt;  
Meine schwarze Seele akzeptiert und   
damit mein Schicksal besiegelt._

Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Zunächst musste sie die FBI-Leute von ihrer Harmlosigkeit überzeugen und dann musste sie Magneto finden. Bereitwillig begann sie zu reden, als man sie in diesem kleinen, abgelegenen Raum verhörte. Sie erzählte den Beamten von Magnetos Plänen und wie sie ihn am Besten finden konnten. Sie glaubte dennoch nicht, dass die Beamten auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatten, aber immerhin ließ man sie zwei Tage später aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt in eine normale Zelle übersiedeln.

Nun musste sie nur noch warten...

OoO

Keine zwei Tage später befand sich Raven wieder in Freiheit. Der dumme, fette Officer, der ihr immer das Essen gebracht hatte, würde erst spät gefunden werden, es war doch erstaunlich, wie viel Masse man in einem kleinen Nachttisch unterbringen konnte, wenn man sie entsprechend formte.

Ihre Geschmeidigkeit war durch die „Heilung" nicht beeinflusst worden und so glitt sie fast elegant durch die Lüftungsschächte des schlecht geplanten FBI-Gebäudes in die warme Nacht New Yorks. Hier konnte sie sich zur Not ewig verstecken, sie wusste, wie man Leute von seiner Unsichtbarkeit überzeugte. Magneto war ein guter Lehrer gewesen...

Aus den Nachrichten erfuhr sie vom Tod Professor Xaviers, es berührte sie nicht. Natürlich war dieser Tod erschütternd für die Mutanten, aber erstens war sie ja nun ein Mensch und zweitens hatte sie Xavier nur als Gegner kennen gelernt. Außerdem würde sein Ende Magneto aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen...

Die folgenden Tage schlug sie sich mit Diebstählen und kleineren Schlägereien durch, die sie allesamt gewann. Natürlich war es gefährlich für eine schöne Frau in den Gegenden, in denen sie sich herumtrieb, aber hier würde man sie nicht suchen. Und sie konnte an den ganzen wandelnden Testosteronbomben namens Männer ihre Frustrationen ablassen...

Kurze Zeit später erreichte sie das Gerücht, dass Magneto gefallen war, dass er vom Heilmittel getroffen worden war. Dass er ein MENSCH war. Raven lächelte vergnügt vor sich hin, auf diese Nachricht hatte sie gewartet. Durch vorsichtiges Nachfragen bei einigen der toleranteren Mutanten erfuhr sie, dass Magneto nicht verhaftet worden und in Freiheit untergetaucht war. Offenbar hielt man seine „Heilung" für eine ausreichende Strafe...

Sie machte sich auf die Suche, die Jagd war eröffnet.

Bereits eine Woche später hatte sie ihn einsam im Central Park gefunden, an einem der Schachbretter ohne Gegner. Er sah schlecht aus, der tief ins Gesicht gezogene Hut konnte das schlecht rasierte Gesicht mit den tiefen Augenringen nicht verbergen. Raven genoss diesen Anblick. Zitternd hob Magneto... Erik Lehnsherr, den Namen Magneto hatte er nun endgültig verspielt, die Hand und ließ sie über die eisernen Schachfiguren gleiten. Seine Stirn war angestrengt gerunzelt.

Offensichtlich versuchte er letzte Reste seiner Gabe zu entdecken. Ravens Rache war wirklich eiskalt, durch ihre Informationen hatte das Militär Alcatraz schützen und Magneto stürzen können. Und genauso eiskalt genoss sie ihre Rache. Sie würde ihn nicht töten – noch nicht. Erst kam der Genuss, dann die Arbeit. Sie würde ihn leiden lassen, wie sie gelitten hatte unter seiner Ablehnung. Er sollte wissen, was er ihr angetan hatte, er sollte wissen, wie es sich als schwacher Mensch unter schwachen Menschen lebte.

Die folgenden Tage beobachtete sie Lehnsherr bei seinen allmählich immer verzweifelter werdenden Bemühungen. Sie hatte die letzte Nacht überaus schlecht geschlafen, immer wieder hatte sie einen seltsamen Druck tief in ihrem Innersten verspürt, als versuche etwas sich durch ihren Geist zu bohren. Es war unangenehm... Heute morgen hatte ihre Haut einen ungesunden bleichen, fast fischigen Farbton angenommen und ließ sie wie eine Wasserleiche wirken. Raven hoffte, dass sie nicht ernsthaft krank wurde, in ihrer Lage konnte sie es sich nicht leisten, einen Arzt aufzusuchen.

Dennoch beobachtete sie Erik Lehnsherr auch heute wieder. Ihre Genugtuung nutzte sich allmählich ab, irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen würde sie ihn töten müssen. Abwesend kratzte sie sich am Arm, ein starker Juckreiz trieb sie seit etwa zwei Stunden fast in den Wahnsinn. Verwirrt beobachtete sie, wie Lehnsherr zufrieden grinste, sie fand an seiner gegenwärtigen Lage nichts Amüsantes. Fast befürchtete sie, dass das Menschsein ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, doch dann entdeckte sie eine leuchtend blaue Schuppe an ihrem Ellbogen. Fassungslos sah sie sie an, konnte kaum glauben, was sie da sah. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihren Ellbogen und wünschte sich, dass die blaue Schuppe zu normaler Haut wurde. Prompt kam diese ihrem Wunsch nach und ein perfekt geformter Arm entstand.

Fast hätte sie laut gejubelt, nur die Gewissheit, dass sie mit einem hohen Luftsprung zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, hielt sie am Boden. Angestrengt konzentrierte sie sich auf ihren gesamten Körper, erzwang eine Formveränderung. Leise lachte sie, auch ihre Stimme hatte sich der Gestalt des schlanken Mannes angepasst, klang freundlich rau. Die „Heilung" war keine Heilung, die Wirkung ließ bereits nach nicht einmal einem Monat nach. Erik war erst lange nach ihr getroffen worden, bei ihm würde die Wirkung des Serums noch mindestens zwei Wochen anhalten. Sie konnte ihre Rache noch weiter ausdehnen...

Dieses Mal lachte sie laut, ignorierte die verblüfften Blicke der Passanten. Niemand würde sie mehr erkennen können. Lächelnd trat sie auf Erik Lehnsherr zu, sein angespanntes Gesicht konzentrierte sie auf seine Hand, die über dem schwarzen König schwebte. Er war so konzentriert, dass er sie nicht kommen hörte. Erstaunt sah Raven, dass der König sachte wackelte. Magnetos Gabe kam schneller zurück, als sie gedacht hätte. Umso besser, konnte sie ihre Rache doch umso schneller erneut kalt servieren.

„Guten Tag, darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?", fragte sie noch immer in der Gestalt des jungen Mannes freundlich. Magneto sah erstaunt auf, nickte dann jedoch und wies ihr den Platz auf der anderen Seite des Brettes zu.

Mystique lächelte still.

Sie war wieder im Spiel...


End file.
